


Making Moves

by carnivorousBelvedere



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Incubus Dave, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivorousBelvedere/pseuds/carnivorousBelvedere
Summary: Dave has never remembered sleeping with anyone because of his incubus. He blacks out every time.Since Dave can only control it with Karkat, will he actually remember the first time they get to that point?He sure hopes so.





	Making Moves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maybe We'll Find Out Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497766) by [aquariumsdelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquariumsdelight/pseuds/aquariumsdelight). 



> This is a lil thing I jammed for the Karkat Thirst server.

Somehow, he and Karkat managed to “take it slow”. 

They had a schedule, even with the distance. Dave went to him and vice versa every two weeks. At night they video chatted while Karkat did work

It was different. It was hard sometimes. They made it work. 

Dave could feel his incubus like a curled cat stretching its claws in its sleep around Karkat, purring contentedly in his presence but waiting and yearning for something that hasn’t happened yet. They get a little bit closer with every visit. 

The two of them watched movies together on the couch. With their bodies pressed up together he can feel it under his skin, growling. But Dave still has control somehow. It doesn’t make it any less harder to concentrate because it’s still there. 

The movie they just watched was a heavy black-redrom vacillation and they did not leave anything to the imagination. Dave noticed every time Karkat’s voice got a little shallower or how he would tense up during the more graphic scenes. His incubus gave him a constant feed of how turned on Karkat was and it was maddening. But Karkat would get mad if Dave did anything during the movie so he was stuck waiting until it was over. 

When the movie is over he turned to Karkat and smiled. Karkat looked torn.

He let the incubus rise under his skin again, meeting him halfway like it always did around Karkat. His hand went into his hair and he leaned forward to kiss him. The troll threw himself into motion at Dave, effortlessly sliding into his lap. 

Dave moaned into the kiss and pulled at his hair. He loved kissing Karkat and how every time it felt new. Demon in love, his other side told him softly. This is your mate for life. 

His hands were all over him, sliding down his back to taking a grip at his side, breathing erratic.  
Karkat stepped off the couch and pulled Dave up with him into another kiss. 

Oh shit, Dave thought. Is this where I think it’s going?

He was kind of happy that he hadn’t even needed his incubus for this. At least not yet. They kissed their way down the hallway, Dave running him into the wall before his room. He leaned back and his incubus within turned up to full brightness in his eyes. He could feel Karkat dipping deeper into arousal. 

“Karkat, you know what I am right?” He said breathlessly. 

“I always have,” he responded. 

“If you keep doing this you gotta know I might not be able to hold on much longer,” he said and kissed Karkat below his ear on his neck. It turned into an open mouthed sucking on his skin, making Karkat gasp. It was a game, every move calculated for the most auspicious ending. 

“I think I’m okay with that,” the troll murmured. That was the only cue Dave needed to throw open the door to his bedroom. The incubus was internally twisting with joy. 

Dave couldn’t get enough of him. His hands pulled at Karkat’s clothes, tugging his body closer to his so that they were pressed up tight against each other. 

Like spilling a glass of water, Dave realized something strange. He was fully in control right now. For all of his previous one night stands, by the time he got to this point his incubus had already taken control and he was blacked out. 

He never remembered what happened. But now when his incubus was taking the backseat, Dave hoped and prayed that he would remember his first time with Karkat.  
He reached down to meet his incubus inside him and drew it up to the point that it was guiding his actions, coursing under his skin. Even if he was squarely in the driver’s seat, he still needed someone to give him directions. Incubi were good lays for a reason and he was absolutely not going to disappoint his boyfriend. 

Dave breathed Karkat in and kissed him aggressively, trying to channel everything he wanted to do to Karkat into the kiss.

Clothes began to slip off. Dave took off Karkats shirt and let his hands wander over the scrawny trolls back, digging his hand into his shoulder and pulling him flush against his body. Karkat responded by pushing away to pull off Dave’s shirt. Shirtless, Dave grinned as gently pushed Karkat back onto the bed. 

Karkat fell back with a small ‘oof’ and looked up at Dave. 

He stood still over his boyfriend for a second, feeling lost for a second. The incubus kicked into gear, moving him. He pulled himself onto the bed and straddled Karkats hips, leaning down to kiss him heatedly again. 

If he’d ever been with a troll before, he didn’t remember, but it sure seemed like his inner demon did. 

His hands worked to remove Karkat’s pants while he kept his lips on him, never straying. 

Karkat tensed for a second arms around him before relaxing. Dave wasn’t sure if he was regretting this but there was no way he was going to be able to stop now. 

Warmth streamed through his skin and down to his groin. He slid Karkat’s pants down a little and finally let his hand slip down to between Karkat’s legs. 

The writhing bulge met him halfway, wrapping around his hand and squeezing. He’d never seen a troll bulge by his waking memory but he knew what he was doing instinctively. 

He groaned and his incubus lurched excitedly. Dave couldn’t wait to to be inside Karkat, for Karkat to be inside him, and for him to actually remember it. 

He broke away from Karkat. “Can I?” he grinned as he palmed at the wet appendage in his hand.

“Can you what?” Karkat said, covering his eyes with one arm thrown over them as he gasped. 

Dave slid back down between his legs and fed the bulge into his mouth. Karkat bucked his hips and looked down at him in surprise. “Dave, _fuck_.” 

Dave winked, mouth full of bulge, and the troll turned deep red. He dug his hands into Karkat’s hips and kept going. 

God his bulge was huge and long, he wasn’t sure how much he could- Oh. His incubus was suppressing his gag reflex. 

It felt like nothing. 

He slid down, accepting the bulge as it writhed down the back of his throat. 

“Holy shit Dave what the fuck,” Karkat said from above him. Dave savored every small gasp he released. 

His incubus wasn’t done yet, far from. He bobbed his head at the bulge although it seemed to be doing most of the work in his mouth. With his gag reflex suppressed he was able to sink all the way down to the sheath. He felt his hands, almost of their own accord, slipping down to below his bulge where he somehow knew to find the nook. 

Two fingers slipped in and Karkat cried out again with Dave’s name. He was grabbing at the bed, at his back, and finally his fingers settled roughly into Dave’s hair. 

Dave could feel himself actively feeding on his boyfriend’s energy, already feeling more full and sated than he’d been in months, years even. 

He kept sliding up and down on the bulge, the feeling of it pulsating inside his mouth foreign but welcome. Most of all he drank in the cries Karkat was making above him. He finally tried covering his mouth with his hand to stem the babbling but it was futile. 

The incubus was feeding him information, telling him what angle to work his fingers inside Karkat, or how fast to move his mouth to give him the best stimulation. 

It was with joy that he sensed the troll’s impending orgasm and readied himself for it, keeping up with the tempo of his mouth and hands as the demon inside him directed. 

“Dave… fuck. I’m gonna come.”

He did, almost seconds later. His nook constricted and fluid gushed out into his pants. Dave was only slightly startled- again, somehow he knew to expect this. He kept working at it, letting Karkat ride it out as he wheezed and took thick handfuls of his hair. 

He didn’t stop until he felt the bulge just beginning to sheath again. He finally slipped away, letting air come through his mouth for the first time since he went down on his boyfriend. 

Karkat was staring up at him with something like reverence. Dave licked his lips and wiped a hand across his face. He was undeniably covered in red self-lubricating fluid and he couldn’t find it in himself to feel bad about it. He leaned down to kiss Karkat, whose mouth was hanging open dumbfoundedly. 

The demon inside was purring contentedly like he’d never felt it before. For the first time in his life he felt perfectly balanced. Karkat was the puzzle piece he’d been missing his entire lifetime. 

“Why did we wait so long to try that?” Karkat gasped. Dave laughed softly as he collapsed next to him. 

“You know I’ve been wondering the same thing.”

“That was-- Fuck. That was incredible. I don’t-- how did you--” Karkat was trying to say and it only made Dave smile wider. “We’re never leaving this room again.” 

“Something tells me we need to wash you up first,” he said and propped up on an elbow to nuzzle into Karkat’s neck. 

“Right. Yeah. That’d be good. Fuck.” He was still breathless from the number Dave just worked on him and he couldn’t help but feel a stab of pride over that. 

He had a thousand moves left to work on Karkat and a lifetime to test them.


End file.
